


Finding Love at the Theatre

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: College, F/M, Family History, Hamilton References, Love, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: "Well, hopefully this won't be bad." Alexandra thought to herself as she looks up at the Richard Rodgers Theatre to watch the musical of her great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Alexander Hamilton.





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, hopefully this won't be bad." Alexandra thought to herself as she looks up at the Richard Rodgers Theatre to watch the musical of her great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Alexander Hamilton. She finds her seat and sits down then sends out a tweet.

A_Ham: Finally in the theatre to see grandfather #Hamiltonfam

Of course, Alexandra puts her phone on silent and didn't see the entire cast of Hamilton liking, retweeting and replying to the tweet. As she watches the show, she can't keep her eyes of the actor who is portraying Alexander Hamilton. At intermission, she looks at her phone and feels her heart pounding when she sees the likes, retweets and replies.

Phillipasoo: I want to meet you after the show!

lin_manuel: Someone find this girl and let me meet this incredible person

When the show ends, Alexandra gets up and heads outside. When she sees the barricades to keep the fans back from hounding the actors of the play, she walks by.

"Excuse me?" Alexandra looks over and sees an African-American male walking over.

"Yes?" She asked, hoping he's someone in the cast, since he's still in his costume. At least she hopes it's his costume.

"Are you Alexandra Hamilton?" She internally sighs in relief when she recognizes him from the show.

"Yes."

"Finally found you. Lin-Manuel said if we were to find you to bring you inside to meet him and the cast on the stage. My name is --"

"Leslie Odom, Jr. also known as Aaron Burr." He softly smiles and they head inside.

"The villian in your family history. It's an honor to meet you." He said.

"You as well." They walk onto the stage and everyone looks over at them.

"Found her." Leslie said. Alexandra's eyes land on the man that portrayed Alexander Hamilton and she feels her heart pounding as he walks over to her.

"Alexandra Hamilton, it is an incredible honor to have you here. I'm Lin-Manuel Miranda." He said and they shake hands.

"The honor is mine. I'm sorry to be late for the party. I've been busy with college to catch a show. Now, I'm glad I did. Grandfather would have been proud that he's no longer forgotten. Aaron Burr on the other hand." The cast laughs as Leslie holds up his hands in surrender with a smile on his face.

"It would be an honor to invite you for dinner." Lin-Manuel said. Alexandra looks at her watch.

"I think I can make that happen. Luckily, I don't have class until 9."

"I think I can get use to this. Being friends with the people who are portraying my ancestors and their friends and enemies." Alexandra thought as she waits at the bar in the restaurant for the cast. She takes a sip of her wine and sees Renee, Phillipa, Leslie, Daveed and Chris walking over to her.

"Where's everyone else?" Alexandra asked.

"They're coming. The slow pokes that they are." Phillipa said and they chuckle. Everyone joins them, but Lin-Manuel. Alexandra feels her heart deflating and Phillipa sees Alexandra feeling bad.

"I am extremely sorry for my tardiness." Lin said as he walks over. Alexandra perks up when she sees him and slowly smiles.

"No worries." She lied as he sits down across from her. They all get to know each other and the cast is really fasinated by the Hamilton history since Alexander Hamilton's death.

"So, which child of his are you decended from?" Renee asked.

"John. I'm the last decendent from his part of the bloodline. Well, until I have children. My parents were hoping to have a boy and they were going to name me, if I was a boy, Alexander after my father, but they only had me, so they at least kept Alex in the family." Alexandra said.

"You plan on going into law?" Chris asked.

"That's expected in my family. But...I'm not the lawyer type. I'm more...keeping Grandfather's name alive and American history and how we got from the founding of this nation to now. So, when I told my parents that I'm still going to Columbia for American History and political science instead of law, they had this sigh of relief on their faces."

Alexandra walks into her apartment and locks up the door after having dinner with the cast, all wanting to catch up again. She softly smiles then heads to her room to get ready for bed since she still has classes in the morning. And a huge presentation on Alexander Hamilton for her American History class. That her crush was going to be at since the cast agreed to go to learn more about Alexander Hamilton.

Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alexander Hamilton is more than his face on the ten dollar bill. Granted, that's amazing, but for me..." Alexandra presses a button on her computer and her picture appears next to his.

"He's my great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Being one of the last decendents from him and Elizabeth Schuyler, it's my job to protect his legacy and what he stood for as this nation grew to what it is today. Yes, there are still problems that still exist today from way back in the colonial days. Immigration, government corruption, and more importantly, the state of our financial system that Grandfather created as the first Secretary of Treasury. And before anyone asks, I finally got to see 'Hamilton' last night and I can truly say, that show does show how much Jefferson and Madison hated him and the events leading up to the now famous duel between him and Vice President Aaron Burr. In the end, Alexander Hamilton was the forgotten Founding Father. But now with 'Hamilton', everyone is starting to know my 6 times great grandfather. Thank you." Alexandra said and the class claps. That's when she sees Lin in the back of the classroom and slowly smiles.

"Thank you, Ms. Hamilton. Since class is over, we will continue with the presentations on Monday." Alexandra packs up her backpack and walks over to him.

"I didn't know you were here." Alexandra said.

"Well, I wanted to learn more about Hamilton and with you being a decendent, I knew who to go to."

"And I also invited the entire cast." She said as they leave the room.

"They have sent their regrets." She looks at her phone and sees texts from the cast saying they couldn't make it. But she knew they were planning on something, but just didn't know what yet.

"Well, since this was my only class for today, we can get lunch or something." She said after putting her phone away.

"I actually have to get to the theatre. You're welcome to join me."

"Sure." As they walk to the theatre, they get to know each other more on a personal level. Lin opens the actors door and he lets her in first.

Chivlary is not dead. She thought to herself.

"Alexandra." Renee said when she sees her.

"Hi." Alexandra said.

"It's good to see your face."

"Ok, am I in the real world of 'Hamilton' right now?" The actress chuckles.

"No, but I'm glad you paid attention to the show. I am really sorry about not coming to the presentation."

"It's ok."

Two weeks have gone by and Alexandra and Lin-Manuel have gotten really close. With the flirting with their texts to them having dinner either by themselves or with the cast. Alexandra wants to call it dating, but she doesn't know if she's ready for that because when she's dating someone, they try to convince her that Alexander Hamilton was an idiot. And being his 6 times great granddaughter, she's protective of his legacy and ends the relationship with the person. But Lin is...someone different for her. She knew the cast was in on them getting together, especially Phillipa, Jasmine and Daveed.

After her science class, Alexandra feels her phone vibrating and she sees a text from Lin and smiles.

_Do you want to come over to the theatre after your classes?_

_Sure. Anything you want me to bring?_

_Just your beautiful smile_

_You are making me blush, Mr. Miranda_

_That was my intention, Ms. Hamilton :)_

"Hamilton?" Chris asked when she arrives at the theatre and Alexandra looks at him.

"Sir?" Alexandra asked back.

"Meet me inside."

"Meet him inside. Meet him inside. Meet him inside. Meet him, meet him inside." They hear and Alexandra chuckles with Chris then she heads upstairs to Lin's dressing room. She waves to the cast in their dressing rooms then sees Lin hunched over his computer, working on something.

"A weird bunch of castmates you have." Lin-Manuel hears and looks over and smiles when he sees Alexandra leaning against the doorframe.

"Do you want me to replace all of them?" He asked as he leans back in his chair.

"Mmm? Nah. Only Daveed can pull off the magenta suit for Jefferson." Lin lets out a laugh and she chuckles, while her heart flutters at his laugh. She looks around the room and spots the keyboard.

"Do you play?" He asked when he sees her eyeing the piano.

"I do. May I?"

"Not at all." She walks over to the keyboard and turns it on. He slowly smiles when he recognizes the tune. He sits next to her and joins her in the song as a duet for A Thousand Miles.

"Is that who I think it is?" Jazzy softly asked Pippa, who walks into the dressing room.

"You mean Lin and Alexandra? Absolutely. I think our plan is working." Pippa softly said. The plan was, and Alexandra had an inkling this was happening, everytime Lin-Manuel and Alexandra were having dinner together, they would interrupt them or when Alexandra invited the cast to something, they would respectfully decline.

Lin-Manuel and Alexandra:  
Tonight

They look at each other when they sing tonight. They finish the song and Lin leans in and kisses her. Alexandra removes her hands from the keyboard and cups his cheeks, deepening the kiss. Both are feeling the fireworks throughout their bodies and both felt like they were coming home as they were kissing.

But something snapped in Alexandra's head and she pulls back.

"I um...I gotta go." She said then gets up and leaves. Leaving a heartbroken Lin-Manuel behind in his dressing room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Alexandra makes every excuse under the sun to not hangout with the cast because she didn't want to see Lin and it's been two weeks since the kissed happened. Renee invited her to spend Thanksgiving with her and her family, but Alexandra respectfully declined, due to finals coming up. Alexandra works on her American History homework when there's a knock on the door. She walks over and looks into the peephole then opens the door.

"How did you find out where I live?" Alexandra asked Renee, Phillipa and Jasmine.

"We um...we may have followed you." Phillipa said as the college student lets the girls into her apartment. She looks over and sighs when she sees her Maine Coon cat.

"Fanny, that's not your bed." The cat is lounging on the keyboard to the laptop. The three actresses are laughing.

"I swear, this cat is going to be the death of me. Shoo, shoo." The cat yawns and walks to the couch and cuddles up into her lap.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alexandra asked as she pats her cat.

"We wanted to make sure you're ok. We miss seeing you at the theatre." Renee said.

"I'm ok. Just studying my tail off for finals next week then I am done with college."

"What happened between you and Lin?" Jasmine asked.  
"What do you mean?"

"We heard you singing a few weeks ago with him then you vanished. He's really heartbroken." Alexandra swallows a lump in her throat.

"Alex, what happened?" Pippa softly asked as she sits next to her.

"After the song, we kissed, but I ran. I just...I really like him, but I've gotten hurt so many times before and I hurt myself when I left him in his dressing room." Alexandra softly said then releases a tear. She wipes it away and leans back on the couch.

"He won't hurt you." Jasmine softly said.

"How do you know?"

"Because he's crazy about you. It's like...the spark in his eyes that he had when he met you is gone."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. You ladies up for a beauty night?"

"Um yeah." Jasmine said.

Lin looks at his phone and sighs then rubs his face. He hunches down over his computer and is typing away and doesn't see someone watching him from the doorway to his dressing room.

"Take a break." He freezes then looks over to see Alexandra standing there.

"Hello." He said and she rings her hands together.

"I'm...not good at this. Could be because I remind people of Grandfather and how he acted around Grandmother. I maybe never satisfied with myself, but I do know is that when I met you, I felt really comfortable around you. Like, I can be the real me and not trying to live up to the Hamilton name."

"Did you just dropped a song title in your little speech?" He asked with a smirk and she chuckles.

"Yeah and that never happened before." He walks over to her and holds her hands in his, both feeling the electricity between them.

"Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?" He asked.

"Yes." He tenderly kisses her cheek and they hug.

"I am really sorry about running." She softly said.

"I'll always chase after you." He replied.

After the show, instead of getting dinner at a restaurant, Alexandra offered to make dinner and Lin-Manuel accepted it. As she is making dinner, he is looking at pictures of the history of the Hamilton family.

"A very...interesting history after Alexander's death." He said and she softly smiles.

"I know. But I'm glad I'm learning about him every day."  
"Have you read the biography?"

"Read it? I helped Ron with the biography when he called my father in 2002. Take a look at the blue photo album." He grabs the album and opens it.

"Wait, are these the missing John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton letters?" He asked excitedly.

"Some of them that haven't been crossed out at certain words, yes. I'm going to donate them to the Smithsonian and the Library of Congress."

"How did you get your hands on these?"

"Some I found as I was cleaning out my grandparents attic and they let me have them. A couple are actual photographs of the letters from the Library of Congress. I'm actually trying to type the letters for future generations. Hopefully, do a book on the letters."

"That is a book I would love to have in my collection. Whoa, is this the first edition of The Reynolds Pamphlet?" He asked as he looks at the book.

"If you open it, it's the handwritten version, before it was printed." Alexandra dishes the pasta as he walks into the kitchen. Fanny starts rubbing up on Alexandra's leg and the college student feeds the cat.

"So, what are you going to do now that college is almost over?" He asked as they have dinner.

"Take a semester off before going to get my masters. In what? I don't know yet. Why do you ask?"

"We can always use a stagehand or another piano player."

"Can I think about it?" Alexandra asked.

"Absolutely." There's a knock on the door. She looks at her watch then gets up and opens the door to reveal Daveed, Renee, Phillipa, Jasmine and Anthony.

"Hi?" Alexandra asked as they walk into the apartment.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lin asked, slightly frustrated that they interrupted their date.

"We wanted to pop over. Got anymore?" Anthony asked.

"On the stove. I need to check something really quick." Alexandra walks to her room and looks up at the ceiling.

"Hey, I told the others that we shouldn't have popped over, but Daveed..." Pippa softly said.

"Remind me to smack him." Pippa laughs and hugs her.

"I didn't want to come, but Jazzy gave me those puppy eyes."

"It's ok. Ok, not really, but hopefully, it will be."

"At the wedding, can we sing 'Helpless'?" Alexandra can't help but laugh.

Once dinner was consumed, they all hang out in the living room and catch up. Alexandra sits on the couch next to Lin and is cuddled up to him and he has his arm around her with her head on his shoulder.

"You guys look so cute together." Jazzy said.

"Thanks." Lin said with a slight blush.

"Don't you guys have two shows tomorrow?" Alexandra asked, hating to be the barer of bad news, but she didn't want them to be tired for their shows.

"You're right." They put on their jackets and Alexandra walks downstairs with them to wait for the cabs. Lin has his hands in Alexandra's hand and looks at her as he strokes her hands with his thumbs.

"Thank you for tonight. Even though it got interrupted." He softly said.

"It's ok. I had fun tonight, hanging out with some of the cast again. Cab's here." They wrap their arms around each other and he leaves a kiss on her neck and cheek then gets into the waiting cab then she jogs to her apartment building after the vehicle drives off to get out of the cold weather.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra walks out of her last final of college and rubs her face. She buys a coffee from the coffee shop near campus when she sees Lin and other woman sitting close to each other. She feels her heart breaking and walks away, not wanting to see any more of that. She walks by the theatre on her way to her apartment when the actor's door opens.

"Hey Alex." Alexandra stops and she looks at Renee.

"Hey. What's up?" The now former college student asked.

"Lin said that you should come up and talk to David, our stage manager."

"Maybe later? I'm tired and had three finals today." Renee gets a good look at Alexandra, who eyes are filling up with tears.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I...I'll call David tomorrow or something. Right now, I need to sleep because I'm pretty tired." Renee nods and Alexandra walks away and the actress heads inside.

"Something happened." Renee said to Pippa and Jazzy.

"Like what?" Pippa asked.

"Last week, Alex and Lin were really happy and now...she's almost getting ready to vanish again."

Alexandra packs up a suitcase before trecking it upstate to see her parents for the Christmas holiday. She's places her cat in the carrier, much to the disgruntle of her rather large cat. As she looks over her stuff to bring upstate, there's a knock on her door. She walks over and opens it to reveal Pippa, Jazzy and Renee.

"Shouldn't you guys be at the theatre?" Alexandra asked as she continues to pack for her trip.

"We wanted to check in on you. Going somewhere?" Jazzy asked.

"I'm going home to Syracuse for Christmas. I'll be back."

Lin hangs up his phone after getting Alexandra's voicemail again and sighs.

"She went to Syracuse." He hears and looks at Pippa.

"Of course. Her parents live up there."

"Lin...she saw you in the coffee shop with Vanessa."

Alexandra tosses the ball to her parents Golden Retriever, Jasper, and he runs in the snow, grabs the ball and runs over. She pats the dog and they head inside.

"Only you can play with the dog outside. Every time I try to, he doesn't want to play." Her father said and she softly smiles as she takes off her boots.

"Well, seems to me I'm the Jasper whisper." Alexandra said then pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Your phone kept going off. Jazzy...Pippa and Lin-Manuel kept calling?" Alexandra looks at her phone, turns it off and sets it back down.

"You heard back from Columbia about your grades?" Alexandra nods.

"My final GPA was 3.75. In the top 3 percent of the class." Alexander looks at his daughter.

"You uh...you going to tell me what's on your mind?" He asked and Alexandra sighs.

"I'm ok Dad. Where's Mom?"

"She ran to the store with your Aunt Angelica." She hears and clears her head.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said she ran to the store with your Aunt Chelsea. You sure you're ok?"

"Sorry. I thought you said Angelica." She puts down the coffee.

"I'm gonna go take a nap." Alexandra said then heads upstairs to her old room. Alexander turns on his daughter's phone and sees unread texts messages. He walks upstairs and places her phone on the end table then quietly leaves the room. Alexandra reaches over and looks at her phone and reads the texts from her friends, pretty much all of them saying call them. She presses the call button and puts the phone on her pillow.

"Alexandra. Thank god."

"I told you I was in Syracuse." She tiredly said to Renee.

"Lin is on his way up there as we speak." Alexandra sits up and puts the phone up to her ear.

"He's what?!"

"He got Javier to play Alexander."

"She's upstairs, napping." She hears.

"Too late. I think he's already here." She hangs up the phone and heads downstairs.

"It's ok, Dad." She softly said and Lin looks at her and finds her really adorable wearing her Columbia shirt and pajama pants.

"When Pippa told me you were up here, I had to see you." He said.

"Come on up." They head upstairs to her room and he looks around the room as she closes the door.

"You played basketball?" He asked when he sees a jersey hanging up on the wall.

"Until I blew out my knee my sophomore year of college. Tore everything in my knee. Lin, what are you doing here?"

"I know you saw me at the coffee shop yesterday. With a woman." She feels her heart breaking and looks down.

"That woman was my ex-girlfriend. The place was packed and I just sat down at her table. Had I known you were going to be at the coffee shop, I would have left with you." He softly said.

"What are we?" She asked then looks at him and Lin sees the tears in her eyes, making him feel like an idiot.

"What?"

"Are we dating or are we just...two people hanging out, really enjoying each other's company? Because I dated guys who either tried to convince me that Alexander Hamilton was an idiot, which we both know he wasn't, or they wanted the Hamilton money."

"Alexandra, I don't need the money and Hamilton is not stupid."

"Then tell me what we are. Because everytime we have dinner together, we're always interrupted some way, shape or form. And I..." She sighs and rubs her forehead.

"You're what?" He asked.

"I'm falling in love with you."

"Well, it's about time you told me because I was already in love with you the moment we met." Her heart starts to soar. He walks over and tenderly kisses her. As they kiss, Alexandra falls onto her bed and he looks at her then she nods, indicating that she's ready for all of him. Around two that morning, he makes a pattern with his fingertips on her bare back and they look at each other.

"Never brought a boy up here." She said.

"Good." They tenderly kiss. She cuddles up to him and he takes a picture of their smiling faces and posts it online.

lin_manuel: enjoying the holidays w/ the LOML...A_Ham

When the duo came back shortly after Christmas and having Alexandra's family loving Lin (since he is portraying the man behind the family), they walk into the theatre hand in hand and dorky smiles on their faces.

"Oy love birds! About time you two showed up!" Daveed called out and the cast laughs.

"Shut up Daveed!" Lin and Alexandra said at the same time, making the cast laugh again.

"Girls night!" Renee said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Alexandra asked.

"My centiments exactly." Lin said.

"Uh, I'm helping Lin move into my place." Alexandra said.

"Already? That was quick." Jazzy said, even though she loves the idea.

"I live closer to the theatre than him. Plus, I have more room than him. Hey, I have to go to my doctor's appointment to check on my knee. I'll see you at home?" Alexandra said to Lin.

"Call me as soon as you know something." They tenderly kiss then she leaves.

"Know about what?" Pippa asked.

"She's getting her knee checked out, since she had surgery three years ago, her knee started acting up."

Alexandra lays on the bed with her fist on her forehead. She looks at the orthopedic doctor as he explains that she needs surgery on her knee since the previous doctor botched it up. She rubs her face and sighs.

"When do you want to do the surgery?" Alexandra asked.

"Tonight, if possible." She nods and gets checked into the hospital.

Lin looks at his phone and sees the thumbs down emoji and calls Alexandra.

"How bad?" He asked as Chris walks into the room with the girls.

"Surgery tonight."

"I should be there."

"No. Stay at your show. I'll probably still be in surgery when the show is over. Go focus on warmups. I'll be ok."

"I don't care if I'm in the show, call me and I will be there. Still in costume."

"Oh, that would be a sight to see. I love you."

"I love you too and I'll be at the hospital as soon as the show is over."

Alexandra slowly wakes up from her surgery and sees Lin-Manuel holding her hand and she softly smiles.

"You skipped the show didn't you?" She asked.

"As soon as the show was over, I was in the waiting room." He softly said as he strokes her forehead with his thumb.

"Get some sleep." He softly said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He stands up and kisses her lips then sits back down as she falls back asleep.

"I'm going to marry you very soon." He whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexandra sighs when she hears the door closing and rubs her face. Once again, since the surgery two months ago and him moving in shortly after the surgery, she got into a fight with Lin about her walking on her operated knee when she's not supposed to, but she does it anyway.

"Congratulations Alexandra. You just invented a new kind of stupid." Alexandra said to herself.

"A damage-you-can-never-undo kinda stupid. An open-all-the-cages-in-the-zoo stupid. Truly I didn't think this through stupid. I'm the only enemy I've ever seem to lose to." Alexandra continued.

Phillipa sees Lin angrily walk into his office and rubs her face then looks at Renee, Jazzy, Chris, Daveed and Oak.

"Looks like he got into a fight with Alexandra again." Phillipa said and they groan.

Alexandra tries to get comfortable in the bed, but she can't because of her knee brace. She sighs and rubs her face. The bedroom door quietly opens and Alexandra sits up and looks at Lin.

"Lin, I'm sorry." Alexandra softly said.

"I'm uh...I'm going to stay with Daveed for a while. We both need time to cool off." He said and tears fill up her eyes. When Lin leaves with a duffle bag of clothes, Alexandra realizes that she lost the best thing to happen to her.

"Alexandra?" She hears and ignores Pippa the following evening.

"Oh honey." Pippa softly said as she sits on the edge of the bed and Alexandra sniffs.

"He left." She whispered.

"Ok first? We are going to get up and I'm going to wash your hair in the kitchen." Alexandra gets up and crutches to the kitchen as Pippa grabs the shampoo and conditioner and towel. Once the hair is washed, Pippa puts Alexandra's hair into two braids then there's a knock on the door. The actress gets up and opens it to reveal Renee and Jazzy.

"We are having a girls night." Renee said and Alexandra nods.

Across town, Lin is hanging out with the guys from the show since it's an off night.

"So, what did Jazzy say she was doing again?" Leslie said to Anthony.

"She, Pip and Ren are having a girls night with Alexandra." Lin swallows a lump in her throat.

Pippa is painting Alexandra's toenails as the former college student looks at her newly painted fingernails.

"Did he say how long he was going to stay at Daveed's?" Renee asked Alexandra.

"No. All he said was a while. Could be a day or two, or possibly never." Alexandra said.

"Did you even tell him that you were allowed to walk on your leg?" Pippa asked.

"No, so this my fault. How do I make it up to him?"

"There's the plan." Jazzy said and they listen to the plan with Pippa and Renee adding in their inputs and opinions.

Lin arrives at the apartment when he got the text from Alexandra and sees the table candlelit with dinner getting plated out. But he sees Alexandra in a different knee brace than the one he saw her in when he left.

"What's all this?" He asked as he walks over.

"I'm an idiot. I love you and I should have told you that I got permission to slowly walk again on my operated knee."

"You think? You made my favorite dinner?"

"I did." He walks over to her, cups her cheeks and tenderly kisses her.

"I love you too, you're not an idiot and I should let you talk before I opened my big trap." They kiss again and eat dinner.

Lin pulls Alexandra to the stage the morning before the first of two shows that day.

"When I said I could walk, that didn't mean walk all the way from the apartment." Alexandra said with a chuckle.

"It's two blocks from here. Relax. Plus, today is...Valentine's Day." He said then kisses her.

"Really? I didn't know that." Alexandra said with sarcasm and he chuckles. She looks at the seats and quietly sighs.

"This view is something that I love looking at."

"So is this one." He said. She turns around and her jaw drops when she sees Lin on one knee.

"Oh my god." She softly said as tears fill up her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes."

Alexandra takes a deep breath as she stands in her wedding dress in the bridal suite. She looks down at the dress and slowly smiles. Her bridesmaids are her cousin Taylor, Renee and Jazzy, since they were her best friends, and Pippa is the Maid of Honor.

"Girl, you look so gorgeous." Jazzy said as they walk into the room.

"Thanks. I can't believe this day is here." Alexandra said.

"Us too." Pippa said.

"Lin asked me to bring this to you." Alexandra takes the card and opens it.

To my wife,  
Today starts the rest of our lives. You coming to the theatre was the best day of my life because the moment we met, I knew I wanted to call you mine. I love you and I will see you at the alter.  
Lin

"Remind me to have Steven buy me flowers every day." Pippa said and they laugh.

"How did you choose this place?" Renee asked.

"It's the Schuyler Mansion where Grandfather and Grandmother were married and my parents were married here as well." Alexandra said.

"Well, I love it. It's so...beautiful up here." Jazzy said.  
With his short hair and goateeless face, Lin-Manuel runs a hand through his short hair and takes a deep breath. He left the show the week before and got his hair cut that morning and shaved off the goatee.

"She's not going to recognize you, man." Daveed said. He's a groomsmen with Leslie and Oak with Chris as the best man as they walk out to the alter and wait with the priest.

"I know." The music starts up of Whitney Houston singing 'There is Music in You'.

When Alexandra sees her soon-to-be husband, she slowly smiles, making him smile. She kisses her father's cheek and he hugs Lin.

"I can't believe you cut your hair." Alexandra said to her husband before taking pictures after the wedding.

"I can't believe I get to call you my wife." He said and they tenderly kiss.

At the reception, everyone is eating their dinner. Alexandra looks at her husband and wipes away some of the sauce on his chin and he kisses her.

"I have a surprise for you." She said and he looks at her.

"What is it?"

"You'll see." She sets down a gift and he opens the gift to see a onesie and it dawns on him and he looks at her, as her eyes have tears in them and she's smiling.

"You're kidding." He said as he slowly smiles.

"No. I found out a week ago. That night after the Tony's was when baby Miranda was created." He kisses her and hugs her.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" He excitedly said and the guests cheer.

Around March 16th, Alexandra feels pressure in her stomach as she relaxes on the couch. Lin was in London, doing his movie for another two weeks since her due date was not for another month. She grabs her phone and dials a number she memorized.

"Jazz...I need a lift to the hospital." Alexandra said. Not even five minutes later, Jazzy, Anthony, Daveed and Chris rush into the apartment. Renee is waiting with the car downstairs.

"I called Emily's husband and he's going to let Lin know." Jazzy calmly said as they help her up. Chris grabs the hospital bag from the closet and they head out.

Lin sits in his chair on the set when Emily walks over.  
"Lin, I need you to keep calm." Emily calmly said and he looks at her.

"Alexandra's in the hospital. She's in labor."

Chris sees Lin running over to him in the lobby of the hospital the next day.

"Did I miss it?" Lin asked.

"They're just bringing her to labor and delivery. She's fine." They run to the room and Alexandra looks over when she sees her husband.

"Baby." She said and he repeatedly kisses her face and holds her hand.

"I should have been home sooner." He said and she kisses his lips.

"Jazzy and Chris were with me until you called Chris. I wanted you to do the movie."

An hour later, the couple look at their baby boy in Alexandra's arms and Lin kisses her head.

"Schuyler." Alexandra said.

"Schuyler Hamilton Miranda. I love it." He said.

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Schuyler Hamilton and Elizabeth Alexandra!" Alexandra called out as she holds two year old Sebastian in her arms. Her brown haired five year old peeks around the corner with his three year old sister, Eliza.

"What did you and your sister do to your brother?" She asked him. Sebastian is cover in red, gold, white and black marker.

"We wanted to color and hand no paper." Schuyler said.

"So you used your brother instead?" Lin walks into the house and looks at his four favorite people.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Sky and Eliza decided to color their brother. You two, no ice cream for a week."

"Mommy." They whined and she places her hand on the counter, tapping her fingers.

"Your rooms. Now." The kids shuffling along as Lin takes Sebastian.

"I'll wash him." Alexandra sighs then gets back to grading papers. She's a professor at Columbia for Colonial America to the Monroe Presidency with a slight emphsis on the Hamilton legacy throughout that time. After getting Sebastian washed and he's off playing, Lin walks over to his wife and massages her shoulders.

"You have no idea how much I need this." She said.

"I think I do." He softly said. Lin is an instructor of music composition and theatre acting 1 at Columbia after Alexandra gave the head of the department a recommendation for her husband. After he did Mary Poppins and almost missing the birth of Schuyler, Lin decided to take a step back from acting, but he still does it from time to time.

"I talked to my publisher." She said as she relaxes into her husband.

"And?"

"My book will be ready for the holidays."

"About time too. Does this mean I get the first copy?"

"Hmm? Maybe."

"So, we have our baby girl on the way in July." He softly said and he rubs Alexandra's small baby bump.

"This one is the last one." She said to him.

"I know and I can agree with you on that." They hear a crash from the living room and their kids arguing on who did it.

"Would you change any of this?" He asked her as she stands up.

"No. You?"

"No."


End file.
